The Best Cure For A Headache
by AlwaysBorra
Summary: Korra comes home from a long day with a pounding headache, but Bolin seems to know the cure. Short and Smutty, how i like my Borra. (My first published fic, please review to make my next ones better!)


The door clicked quietly shut, cutting off the small draft entering the room. Korra slunked against the door as moonlight from the window across the room illuminated the apartment. Korra took deep breaths and rubbed the inside corner of her eyes. She had spent all day with Tenzin and the council and she could feel her heart beating in her temples as her headache grew stronger. With a low moan she slumped quietly over to her fridge and took slow, long gulps of cold water. She placed the glass down with a small clunk and leaned out the window frame next to her. She breathed in Republic city, the scent of the bay mixed with industry and perfume radiating strongly from the woman walking along the street down below.

Not as quietly as she would of thought, Korra sneaked into her bedroom, and one that wasn't empty. Korra smiled at the way Bolin had managed to completely cocoon himself in his blanket. He snored slightly as he took in deep breaths.

Her headache was still pounding into her skull but had lessened slightly, and it was a relief, even if it was only slightly. She went to her dresser and removed her water tribe ornaments and picked up the comb made from animal bone. She began brushing her long hair out. It cascaded down past her shoulders and pulled slightly as Korra combed out clumps. After placing down the brush Korra kicked off her shoes and pulled off her wrist bands and her pelt soon followed the other items to the pile on the floor. Korra was soon only left standing in her lower traditional wrappings, which she preferred ten-fold to the lace panties that Asami had once tried to give her. Korra opened up one of Bolin's drawers and pulled out a shirt that she knew would be too big for her. She slipped into the shirt and as she did so a voice spoke out behind her.

"Was the shirt completely necessary?" Bolin questioned then began to laugh at Korra who had widely spun around in her fighting stance. Korra immediately relaxed as Bolin chuckled.

Korra gave a small shrug as she took a couple of long strides then sat down on the end of the bed, massaging her temples as her headache roared back into life.

"You ok Korra" inquired Bolin from behind her in a quiet voice.

"Just a headache from listening the council drone on all day… I'm alright Bo" She added as she felt Bolin's hands begin the massage her shoulders.

Bolin answered her by simply reaching around her neck and placing a quick kiss on her cheek, but before he could pull away, Korra's hand quickly reached out and grabbed his neck, holding him effectively in place as she turned her head and placed her lips on his.

Emerald and Sky eyes closed as mouth's opened and Korra sunk into Bolin's chest as his tongue rolled over hers, sending waves of electricity coursing through her body. Korra pulled away and gasped at Bolin now focusing his attentions on the small pleasure point between neck and shoulder, nipping and kissing. His hands and had now roamed to her waist and had wrapped around her. His mouth kissed its way up to her earlobe and he whispered quietly into her ear, making her shudder.

"You know I have the best cure for a headache" Bolin then promptly went back to her neck. Korra smiled to herself before pulling his arms away from her waist and leaning forward out of his grip. Bolin looked a little disappointed, but his smile grew wide when Korra turned to him and straddled him. She smiled as she grabbed his singlet and pulled him up to meet her, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Bolin was soft with his calloused fingers, skimming and used feather light touches, as if Korra was a delicate flower while Korra liked to dominate, making sure he knew that every part of his body belonged to her. Tongues rolled like waves on the ocean and their mouths only separated so Korra could pull off his singlet. Korra had begun to trace outlines of his shoulder blades, leaving small pink marks where her fingernails occasionally scraped. Bolin meanwhile was teasing the bottom of her shirt, lifting it up slightly and playing with the toned muscles of her abdomen before letting the shirt drop and letting his hands rest on her hips for a bit, before starting the whole process again.

Korra shuffled in his arms, becoming impatient with his taunting. Bolin almost smiled into the kiss, he could almost hear her whining, wanting more attention. He pulled away from the kiss and Korra looked a little confused but that was soon replaced with surprise then glee as he flipped them over, her lying flat on her back and Bolin hovering above her.

"Now for my famous headache cure" Bolin smiled above her then his face went down onto her collarbone.

Korra's head turned sideways into the pillow and her breathing was coming out in shallow pants. His hands hooked under her shirt and he snaked up her body, pulling the fabric along and up over her head. His head moved down from her collarbone and he kissed the outline of her breast, then the other. Korra had wound her hands into his hair and small moans now mixed in with her breathing. When his mouth captured her nipple she gasped then moaned audibly. He shuffled slightly and she could feel him pressed into her thigh and that sensation mixed with the one higher was causing a knot in her lower stomach and it coiled and knotted when he changed to the other breast, while his fingers gave the other attention.

Bolin stopped suddenly and Korra looked down at him, eyes half-lidded and now swirling with the colour of the deep sea. Bolin was still smiling, he always did, and he gave her collarbone a quick nip before beginning to kiss his way down her body, down the middle between her breasts and outlining every one of her taught abdomen muscles. Her hands left his hair and found a strong grip on the sheets and her moans were becoming louder.

Bolin stopped when he reached the top of her wrappings and placed a quick kiss on each side of her pelvis as his fingers hooked underneath the wrappings and slided along to her hips and back. His mouth hovered below her belly-button, she could feel him breathing, leaving whispers of kisses on her skin. She looked down again and apparently this was what he had been waiting for. His eyes left contact as soon as they made it and he almost viciously ripped down her wrappings leaving her exposed to the night air and his breath.

"Bo" Korra moaned as Bolin began tracing his calloused fingers up and down her thighs, light as a feather.

"Bo please" Korra moaned and begged, her impatience was always amusing to Bolin but he gave in to her request. He leaned forward began kissing and licking her centre.

Korra was reduced to only sensations as Bolin's tongue explored her. She felt her legs wrap around him, refusing to let him go, and her hands returned to the mop of dark hair. Korra was all ecstasy, it felt like lava and electricity were fighting for dominance in her body and all she could do consciously was moan his name and let her sensations completely control her actions.

Bolin could feel her squirming, hear her moaning out his name, taste her on his tongue, smell her scent and knew that she was all he wanted right now, and all he had wanted for so long now. He continued to pleasure her. Korra was now moving her hips up to meet him, grinding against the movement of his tongue. He knew she was close, he could sense it, and he knew her limits. Bolin also knew he needed to get her there, and fast, the erection straining against his boxer shorts was becoming increasingly painful.

Korra was moaning and gasping in between breaths as he worked his magic on her, for someone who could such a child, in the bedroom he was an incredible lover. She suddenly felt him shift and she whined out loud, scared he was leaving when the knot in her stomach was so tight and the lava and electricity in her body was ready to explode. However his mouth never left her middle, leaving kisses on her as he shifted. Korra was beginning to look down but threw her head back, sending hair flying as a finger entered her. Bolin focused his mouth of the nub over her entrance, the centre of pleasure for her. He added another finger and could feel her around his fingers, she was beginning to spasm and with one final kiss on her middle, Korra came.

Korra felt the lava and electricity fire out in all directions as her orgasm hit her, Bolin guided her through it as her back arched slightly and she cried out his name to the night. She came down from the high of her orgasm and she shuddered as Bolin gave her one last kiss. She sat up, out of breath and smiled at Bo, who looked extraordinarily pleased with himself. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, caressing the sides of her face and using his thumbs to rub her temples. Korra pulled him down on top of her and ran her hands down his chest and his taught and muscular abdomen until she reached the hem of his boxers and did none of the taunting he had used on her and simply pulled them down as far as she could reach and let him kick them off. Korra moved away from his mouth and began to work on a new hickey on his neck.

Bolin positioned himself between her legs and went in slowly. She stopped her attention to his neck for a moment to grip tightly on his back, shifting her hips to let him in. After more fidgeting Korra returned to his neck and Bolin began to move. Bolin's mouth hung open and when Korra gave up on his neck and fell back into the pillow, moaning, she felt his breath next to her ear.

Korra heard him breathing her name, so softly with his shallow breathing and in between the low guttural sounds and the moans she barely heard them. She could only sense her name hanging in the steamy air around them. Korra wasn't keeping quiet, her moans soon became cries and she reached up away from Bolin, one hand flat against the wall behind her and the other in his hair, crying out his name. Bolin began thrusting harder, deeper and gave her a fleeting kiss on the cheek before deciding to focus on one thing at a time.

"Bo!" Korra cried out. The electricity was gathering again, so much faster this time. She was still high from her first and still so sensitive. All Bolin could do was give her a sound that emerged somewhere from the depths of his throat.

Korra was now breathing out moans and she could feel herself getting so close and she knew Bolin was almost there too. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him in at a whole new angle. Bolin was holding on, he knew she was close too and he was almost at breaking point. He shifted his weight and slid one hand between their two bodies and found the nub that caused her so much pleasure. As soon as she felt his hand she was pushed over the edge and the damn burst, more of that electrifying feeling coursed through, and she cried out his name and dug her nails into the wall and his hair. Bolin grunted and released. Korra rode wave after wave of her orgasm as Bolin felt her contract and spasm around him.

Bolin soon collapsed, careful not to crush her surprisingly small frame with his weight. Korra reached over her chest and found the blanket Bolin had earlier cocooned himself in and tossed it over them both. Korra soon had sprawled herself all over Bolin and just before she drifted off to sleep she heard his voice quiet in her ear.

"So do you still have that headache?" Korra smirked at his question and shuffled a bit in the bed before replying.

"No and if I have one in future, at least I have a full proof remedy" Korra replied quietly. She took in a deep breath and smelt the city again, its water, its industry and something new, something that completely belonged to her, and the owner of the dusky smell, had just begun to snore. Korra closed her eyes and before she drifted off, she had a small wish that she might wake up with a new headache.


End file.
